ABSTRACT: Translational Diagnostics Core The long-term goal of the Washington University Diabetes Research Center (DRC) Translational Diagnostics Core is to improve human health by supporting clinical laboratory testing services for research in diabetes mellitus and related metabolic disorders. Most Core analyses are performed on samples from human studies and some are performed on samples from animal models. The Core provides expert consultation to investigators so that the most appropriate tests can be chosen while taking cost and number of samples into consideration. In addition to quantification of classic metabolic analytes relevant to diabetes, such as insulin and glucagon, the core also offers assays for diabetes and metabolism relevant molecules, such as adiponectin and TNF?. For some special analytes, the Core maintains contracts with Quest Diagnostics and Mayo Medical Laboratories, so that these analyses can be performed at substantially lower cost to DRC members. Development of new research tests is another important activity of the Translational Diagnostics Core, which makes available to DRC members analyses with enhanced sensitivity and accuracy that incorporate the latest advances in diabetes and metabolism research. The Translational Diagnostics Core provides efficient, high quality diagnostic services promoting the translation of basic scientific discoveries for the prevention, treatment and cure of diabetes and its complications. .